


Sex Ed

by Carathay



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Porn Watching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carathay/pseuds/Carathay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy Maccready is back in town after the events of Kick Ass 2.  One evening in a fit of passion, she offers to have sex with Dave.  He turns her down, at least at first.  Which was a good thing for her because it wasn't until that moment that Mindy realized that due to her strange upbringing, she didn't really know what sex was, both physically and emotionally.  But then Dave comes back and she gets a chance to learn.</p><p>A loss of virginity / sex with respect based work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a chapter for "No One Takes Down Hit Girl but Hit Girl" but it just doesn't fit at the time. (Feel free to add any dirty joke you want here. My current favorite is 'It doesn't fit Krackow – it's too big!") Not dedicated, because that would be inappropriate. I had to get this out of my head to continue on the other story.

After the debacle with the Motherfucker, I laid low for a while but finally came back to the city. Marcus was long gone, but Dave was still there, living like a fucking idiot in his old house. I was impressed with the workouts he'd been doing on his own. Although the new metal helmet was absolutely mental. Who did he think he was, Iron Man? Anytime he put it on, I'd sneak up behind him and start tapping on it with my knives. It made a cool ringing noise. I laughed my ass of but he was not amused.

We went back to patrolling, although we did it low profile. No walking down well lit streets chumming with the public. We did what Daddy and I had done before he died. Spied out crack houses, drug dealers, and any other gatherings of human garbage and took them out. We also took any cash. This superhero shit wasn't cheap. My body had put on another growth spurt and started to 'fill out' so I'd had to completely rebuild my costume. Plus buy new body armor to go inside it. Those sexist assholes charged three times as much for new Kevlar that my tits would fit in.

I was really having fun though. My 'filling out' seemed to have convinced Dave that I wasn't a kid anymore. I caught him sneaking looks at me about as often as I snuck looks at him. We were beating around the bush quite a bit when we were together. (Beating around the bush . I crack myself up.)

We'd taken out a common group of thugs one night and surprisingly it not only left us just warmed up but without blood or unidentifiable gunk splashed on either of us. (One of the many hazards of fighting people who lived in back alleys without proper sanitation.) We climbed up onto a rooftop to rest and the moon was so beautiful, I just started to spin around like a silly person. Then I grabbed Dave and kissed him, hard. After a moment of surprise, he kissed back. Yes! He wrapped his arms around me and kind of picked me up via my butt as we kissed. I liked that a lot. I wrapped my legs around his middle. We kept that up for several minutes and I pulled away slightly. I'd been planning this for a while, so echoing Mr. Date Ditch, I asked Dave "Wanna hookup?"

He pulled away a little more. "What?" he said.

"Sex dumbass!" I beamed at him. I wasn't sure why he wasn't beaming back. He continued to just look shocked. So, I pulled his ear close to my mouth and said in my most seductive voice "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight."

The son of a bitch dropped me.

Then he made excuse that he needed to leave. It was so fake I don't even remember what it was. He got the hell out of there as fast as he could. I wasn't sure if my ass or my ego hurt more. I picked myself up and went back to the safe house. I went to the small target range and put up a human sized target. I wrote Dave across it in big letters. Then in between bites of ice cream, I shot it repeatedly in the nuts.

Dave didn't talk to me for about a week, and then it was texting only for another week. This gave some time for my ego and the big bruise on my ass to heal. Neither one of us mentioned what happened. I was still hurt, but I tried to ignore it. Why hadn't he wanted me? He'd fucked Katie and Night Bitch. Why not me? I suppose the reason that I didn't totally sink into self pity was that another voice was just a little bit happy that he hadn't said yes.

You see, I'd created my plan to fuck Dave without exactly knowing what fucking was. Not the brightest thing I've ever done. But hey, it sounded good.

I figured that he'd done it before and I'm generally a quick learner. But I hadn't really thought it through when I'd wanted to go from zero to laid in about 10 minutes. It just seemed like the proper next step. My only education on courtship had come from scenes in action movies, where after a few kisses, the guy basically climbed on top of the girl and they both moaned a lot. So, I'd thought that, no problem, I could do that. It looked like a lot of fun.

So, when you don't know the answer to something, where do you go? The Internet. I looked at pictures of naked guys. Naked guys with boners. I spent a little bit of time looking at myself and trying to figure out how the hell that was supposed to fit in me. I mean, a tampon fit, but cocks were much bigger than tampons. Then I downloaded a porn movie. I was, like, 'Holy Shit!" It didn't take too long to figure out how things fit. So I felt a little bit better.

I sat there mesmerized. I wasn't turned on though. Some of the things they were doing looked a bit fun and others looked disgusting. And the girls just did whatever the guy told them to do. If that was how sex worked, I wasn't sure I could do that even with or for Dave. I mean, I was just supposed to kneel there while he… Gross! And some of it made no sense at all. I mean, what the hell did that guy just do to her butt!?

Of course, as is apparently the rule when one watches porn, I got caught. Dave had been promising to come over for several days now, but since he hadn't showed, I'd ignored it. The key in the lock suddenly seemed to echo through the apartment and I panicked. OK, I more than panicked. I screamed like a little girl. No tactical response, no knife to the throat. No roll behind cover. Nothing I'd usually do if someone startled me. Just shame like I'd never felt before. I slammed the screen down, spun around on the stool I was sitting on and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"Hi, Dave. Long time no see." I was grasping at straws and I knew it. My face felt warm.

"Umm, yeah. What the hell was that scream for?" My face grew red and I looked down.

He stared right into my eyes, or rather, where my eyes would have been if I wasn't hiding, that bastard. I could feel it even though I couldn't look up. I got up and went to sit on the couch, facing away from him. The silence between us was like a weight. Finally, he broke it. "Mindy, we need to talk?"

"No we don't." I managed to get out.

He sat down on the couch and I flinched away. "Even though I'm a little afraid you'll kick the shit out of me for this, I'm going to say it again? We need to talk?"

"Look, I don't feel good. I'm on my period." I figured that would shut him up. No guy likes to talk about that. I was safe.

"No you aren't." He said, sounding incredibly confidant.

Shit. He was immune to girl talk. I stared back in shock. "How do you know? I mean…. Aww fuck. OK, I'm not." I finally confessed. Then curiosity got the better of me. "Wait, seriously, how do you know?" I asked. He grabbed his phone and after a few swipes, tossed it to me. It was set to the calendar, and sure as shit, the days right around my monthlies were marked 'DPOM'. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It stands for 'Don't piss off Mindy'." Dave replied. "I figure it's a hazard of spending time with someone who's more likely to throw a knife at you than yell if you tick her off."

I really wanted to yell at him, but actually, that was kind of smart. I finally just tossed the phone back.

"What was on that on the computer?"

I tried to cover. "I was looking for unsolved murders."

"I don't think the person on that screen was being murdered. Far from it, actually." He said.

"You saw? Shit! Why is this fucking happening to me?" I buried my head in the cushions. "OK, I was watching porn."

"Why?" He replied, incredulous.

"I don't know all that much about sex." I said directly into the cushions.

"And you thought porn would help?" He continued.

"Well, I started looking stuff up, and then I found the movie, OK? Apparently it isn't difficult to find porn on the internet." I said.

"Umm, no, it isn't." he agreed. Then he tried not to laugh. I had to give him credit for that. He really tried. I half heartedly threw the couch pillows at him then laughed a bit myself. "OK, OK." I said. "Seriously, I don't know that much."

That managed to cut through his laughter. "Really?" he said. He was incredulous, but not insulting. "But you wanted me to fuck you a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, well, I figured you knew what you were doing and I'd pick it up as we went along. But you weren't interested, so forget it." I said.

"Then thank God I said no that night. You knew nothing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that it matters, but, I do know some. Daddy did explain the baby part once, but he didn't go into much detail. And Marcus tried to pretend sex didn't exist. I killed some rapists and perverts, but Daddy didn't talk about what they did, just that it was bad. I even had to figure out the period stuff on my own." Then I pointed at the offending laptop. "But now that I do know, I'm never having sex. I'm not doing that shit!"

"What in the hell were you watching?" I refused to answer. He just walked over, popped open the screen. The cheesy porn music started playing. He was obviously skipping around a bit because the sound cut in and out. Then he came back. "Wow. 'Cock Sucking Anal Whores 4'. Probably not the best thing you could have chosen." I was relieved that he didn't sound turned by it either. "Look, Mindy, what happens in a porno isn't love. It isn't even really sex. It's mostly just a way for guys to get off." My confusion was so strong I was pretty sure they could feel it across the street.

"So what the hell are love and sex, damn it!" I was starting to get pissed off. I started to look for something to throw and he automatically started to duck. My anger crumbled as I remembered his phone. "DPOM. OK, if you know so much, help me!"

He knelt in front of me. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I said. "But I'm still not doing that! And you don't want me, so why does it fucking matter!" I again pointed at the laptop.

"Mindy, nobody does that. Well, I suppose a few people get off on doing naughty or taboo things. Not most people though. Seriously, why the hell would a girl want some guy to come on her face, like she's some puppy waiting for a treat. And why would a decent guy want a girl to do that? Or for that matter, any of the other crazy shit in that video."

"They wouldn't?" I said.

"No." Dave said. "Look. Sex is sharing pleasure with someone you at least respect. And loving is that plus caring as much about what you are giving as what you receive. I'm sorry to both you and your butt that I panicked and dropped you the other night. I do want you, very much, in fact. You just took me by surprise."

"So you're scared too?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"But you've done this before!" I wailed.

"Yes, but not with someone I really cared about. Not with you." The catch in his voice got my attention and helped me to let go of the resentment. He did want me!

"So, what do we do?" I asked, breathless.

"Well, first I'll kiss you." He leaned in and held me too him as we kissed for quite some time. First on the lips then on ears, necks, collarbones, whatever wasn't covered by our clothing. He even kissed my fingertips. I was starting to feel warm.

"OK, I like that." I said. "Next?"

"Let's get more comfy."

"OK" I said. He started to stroke my sides, teasing me. He started kissing again and I melted into the kisses. It was wonderful. I was still scared, but not quite the same way, maybe with a bit of anticipation thrown in. He pulled off my shirt and bra, and then started kissing up and down my torso. I couldn't believe that I let him do that. Just to stay even, I pulled his shirt off too. Now his kisses wandered all over my upper body. My hands moved over him, trying to copy the movements. He moved down to my breasts. Not the nipples yet. Just the outside. Now I was beginning to understand why people liked this. After he teased me enough, he captured on nipple in his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around it, while he pinched the other. It was like a little lightning bolt shot into my pussy. I moaned. I couldn't help it. I understood this part. This is what I'd seen in normal movies.

He pulled back for a minute. "Are you still doing OK?" he asked.

"What do you think, dumbass?" I said and pulled him back.

After several trips back up to my mouth and then back to nipples, he started to tug on my pants. Without even thinking, I raised myself up. What the hell was wrong with me? They were gone in an instant along with my panties. I couldn't believe it. No one had EVER seen me this way. He kept kissing my breasts but his fingers began to roam farther across my body. My legs moved apart so I could get him closer to me. Lightning bolts were pretty continuous at this point, hitting either my brain or my pussy or both. I felt a gentle touch at the entrance to my pussy and tensed up, only to discover that I was so wet that his finger slipped up and down on me. He began to rub the good spot that I'd found for myself a few times but the combination of how slippery I was and that someone else was doing it made it a hundred times better. My legs moved farther apart so that maybe he would get closer. I was tensing and releasing muscles, but not because of nervousness now. His kisses had been moving steadily downward and now began peppering the insides of my thighs. I remembered seeing a guy do this to a girl in the video and I'd thought it looked disgusting. It didn't seem that way now. He paused for a moment just staring at me and shit, I'd never felt that sexy in my life. I slid my butt across the seat cushion closer to him and I felt a kiss on my lower lips. First a peck, then a deep kiss and I felt his tongue flicker inside me for the first time. I actually yearned for more. I was thrashing a bit at this point, but he held me gently. If I wanted to get away, wanted him to stop, there would have been no problem making it happen. And that was even if I wasn't capable of killing him with a finger. His tongue kept moving up and down and his fingers roamed from my breasts and nipples down to my inner thighs. Finally, he grasped the inside of both knees, pushed me even more wide open, and sucked my…clitoris! That's that it was called! He sucked my clitoris into his mouth and began doing something with his tongue that I didn't even understand. It just felt unearthly. Finally, I just thrashed and thrashed and thrashed and screamed. After what seemed like both forever and just a moment, I flopped onto my side on the couch.

"That was an orgasm." Dave said, cheerfully.

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied, breathless.

"Was that yucky or degrading?" he asked.

"Fuck no." I said. I looked at him. His face was a wee bit messy. "Well, maybe for you?" I asked tentatively

"Nope." He replied. "Watching you thrash was WAY too much fun." He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped his face. He came in for a kiss and I didn't even hesitate. He tasted a bit different and I realized it was me. And somehow I didn't mind. We kissed some more and I tugged the rest of our assorted clothes off. I started kissing his chest and working my way toward his stomach, and not so incidentally, his dick. He stopped me. "Mindy? No. You don't have to do that. I went down on you because I wanted to."

"Shut the fuck up!" I told him. "I'm starting to understand all of this, OK? I don't 'have' to do jack shit. But I 'want' to make you thrash around like you did me." It was an amazing revelation. In the video, this had been degrading. Subservient. Gross. And that was because the guy was in charge and making the girl do it. But since I was the one in control right now, it was actually pretty exciting. After staring into my eyes long enough to make sure I wasn't lying to him, he let go of me and let me proceed. I touched him all over, gliding my hand over the soft skin. I kissed every bit of skin surrounding his cock, then began to lick the tip of it. I tasted a bit of him. Not really pleasant or unpleasant, just him. I figured it was kind of like him tasting me. I started duplicating some of the things I'd seen in the video, and if they made him moan or jump, I kept them up. Oh my god, this was power. I began to get turned on again, and it wasn't because I was sucking on him. It was because of what I was doing to him. After a few long minutes of this, he started to pant.

"Mindy – I'm going to… going to…" Well, I wasn't quite ready to swallow that stuff, so I grabbed a tissue and used my hands for the last bit. He groaned and proceeded to make the tissue very, very sticky. I smiled at him, then pulled him to his feet and toward the bed. He looked like he wanted to argue with me, but I think he could tell I wasn't having any of it. I tossed him onto the bed and crawled next to him. "Mindy, I don't have a condom with me." He said, with a lot of regret in his voice. I reached into the drawer by the bed and grabbed one. His eyes popped open in surprise.

"Like I said, I know SOME things. But you have to put the damn thing on!" I actually giggled at him. I wasn't sure if I'd ever giggled before.

"Are you sure you want to do this too?" He asked. My next kiss apparently convinced him. We rolled around a bit kissing and stroking each other until he was ready to go again. He 'sheathed his weapon' in the rubber and crawled on top of me. Then he paused. "You've never done this?"

"No. But I'm ready. Get with it!" I said. He started to ease into me and it felt glorious. But he was going way to slow. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm afraid it might hurt you. It does a lot of girls the first time." He replied.

"Dave, I've been doing gymnastics and martial arts for over 10 years. I don't have a cherry to pop." With that, I pulled him directly in. Then I shrieked. Dave's eyes went wild but I held him carefully in place. "OK, I did have one. That hurt." I blinked a bit trying to get used to the pain. "Give me a minute."

Dave stayed as still as a statue. "Do you want me to pull out or…"

I interrupted him. "No. No moving. Just wait." After a few minutes, the pain seemed to lesson a bit. "OK, try moving slowly." I gritted my teeth a bit, but as he kept going, some of the good feelings overrode the pain. Then he reached between us and started rubbing my clit. That got me past the last of the pain that mattered. I mean, it still hurt some, but so does the last 100 yards of a marathon. It's a good hurt and is still worth it to keep going to the end. He started moaning some and I managed to join him. He got faster and it got better. He started muttering about hot and tight and such and I just said "Right – feels like the inside of a pussy. Keep going!" Finally I began to thrash and I'm pretty sure that set him off because he pushed deeper than he had before and began to pulse inside me. My body pulsed with and we both collapsed.

"Dave…. Dave…. You're squishing me!" I rasped out. He moved and pulled out of me. As he cleaned up a bit, I looked down at the sheets. "Well, these are ruined" I said. Dave took a second to grab a towel for me and after I cleaned up, we cuddled together under the blankets.

"Well?" Dave asked, with all kinds of levels of question in his tone. "Did I fuck you until you can't walk straight?"

"No." I replied. "You made love to me until I couldn't walk straight. Thank you for showing me the difference."


	2. More Sex Ed

The last thing I remembered saying to Dave that night was "You made love to me until I couldn't walk straight. Thank you for showing me the difference." It was deeply corny, but you'll just have to fucking forgive me. I was basking in the afterglow. I'd just had my cherry popped. Holy Shit! Brooke's song from Dance Team auditions! I grabbed my IPOD and listened to 'Cherry Drop' by Lemon four times in a row. It was a seriously slutty song. Catchy though…

Dave and I had snuggled for a while after he fucked me into the ground and then after some pleasantries that I really don't remember he left. He might have been a bit freaked out by my using the word 'love' but since I hadn't slipped and actually said 'I love you', I think he was able to get over it.

I was left with a good feeling but a kind of a yucky cleanup job. It's a little gross to say, but I looked like I'd been stabbed in the cunt. Technically I had, but with a dick, not a knife. I remembered one of Daddy's few lame attempts at explaining girlie stuff. "Girls are… messy." He'd said. Then he turned bright red and started showing me how to disembowel someone with a melon baller. As if somehow that was less disturbing then the facts of life.

Where the hell did I put that melon baller? I don't think it's the same one as in the kitchen… Never mind.

Well, no shit Daddy. But it was part of being a girl and nothing to be ashamed of. I threw the sheets in the washer with about two cups of bleach to see if the blood would come out. Hell, I thought head wounds bled a lot. I guess I'd had a lot more 'cherry' to pop then I'd thought. Then I took a shower and was again reminded of one of life's great rules. Never try to shower when the washing machine is running. I'd had it set on cold to help keep the stains from setting and when it kicked into the rinse cycle halfway through my shower… I'm sure you get the picture. The water almost burned off a layer of skin and I almost broke my toe when I tried to take revenge on the washing machine without any shoes on. Still made a respectable dent though, especially when compared to the one from last time when I'd had the washer set to 'hot' and got covered in what felt like ice water.

There was kind of a low grinding noise while it went through the spin cycle. I think I needed to either stop combining washing clothes and showering or buy a more dent-resistant washing maching. Fuck it. I'd just get one of those instant hot water tanks and attach it to the shower. Problem solved. Well, hot water solved… What about the cold? What the fuck do I know about plumbing?

Anyway, I was a little sore, less the 'good' soreness from a run and more the 'don't fucking touch me' kind of soreness from when I had cramps. That took about a week to go away. During that time, I got a few good workouts in with some assholes running sweatshops. They were so funny. I just kept beating them into the ground and they still couldn't accept that it was a girl that was doing it. One of them suggested, in the middle of getting his ass kicked, that I must be a boy dressed as a girl. I kicked him in the balls so hard that I think he'll end up going through puberty again. I mean, everyone out there should be proud of what they are. I've fought with some heroes that did cross dress and even one who said they were transgendered. I use' they' because I was never sure when to use 'he' or 'she' with them. They were an incredible person though. It's a pity that one of the thugs ran a knife through them in the big warehouse fight. Shjt, that's awkward to say. But I'm a girl for fuck's sake! It's even in my name, Hit GIRL! And girls can kick the shit out of you just as well as guys!

So, yes, I was a girl. Or woman, but since 'girl' is part of my name and I'm not even twenty yet, I'll go with girl. I thought of the line by Michelle from American Pie "Can we screw soon? I'm feeling kind of antsy." I was feeling plenty antsy. The door to sex had been opened and god damn it, I wanted to go through it again! And again, and again, and again, and again… Oh my god I was obsessed. I wanted to be fucked!

I'd watched some more porn, this time being a little more choosy about what I chose. Power play looked fun. Not whips, I wasn't Cat Woman for fuck's sake. But maybe handcuffs. I was a little surprised when I couldn't decide whether Dave should be wearing them or I should. We'd have to try both. I studied blow job techniques. It made me so wet just thinking about Dave squirming from pleasure when I sucked him that I didn't find it degrading at all. I might even try swallowing. Dave had taught me that sex was supposed to be fun and that opened me up to considering a lot of the things that people do. Not anal though. I could understand the girl getting past the pain to reach pleasure, but, sorry, it still just seemed gross. And if the guy got off on your pain? Well, then I'd shove something up his ass and it would probably have a blade attached to it.

So… hmm. Handcuffs definitely. Maybe dressing up? I still had my skirt from my old Hit Girl costume and when I tried it on again, it only covered about half of my butt. And yes, if you do the math, that meant it only covered about half of the front too. Very sexy. Heck, I even had the knee socks from D'Amico's destruction. I could pull off Catholic Schoolgirl or Cheerleader no problem. And I know he'd love seeing how flexible I am.

Candles… Soft music…. Massage oil… Slow kisses… I wasn't sure how to feel about those. I wasn't ready to say 'I love you' to him and I know he wasn't ready to say it to me. I didn't even know if I felt that way. I liked him a lot. I decided that I'd have to go with the flow. I'd follow what I was feeling and not worry too much about the ramifications after. And, as is standard for life, once you make a decision like that, life challenges you to keep it.

I'd talked to Dave several times during the week. We'd kind of danced around talking about sex, both of us expressing that we didn't regret anything but not going so far as to suggest that we do it again. And over the last three days, Dave had been increasingly cautions in how he spoke to me and strangely obsessive about what my plans were. I figured he was trying to avoid me and since I also knew he needed to work out, I went to two movies on Friday afternoon and made sure he knew the safe house would be empty. The son of a bitch jumped on the news like a drunken college guy does on a sorority girl.

When I got home and unlocked the door, it was strangely dim and colorful inside. I peered around the door and found that someone, presumably Dave, had taped different colors of plastic over the lights. It was amazing. Different shades of blue and red combined into this incredible world of purple hues. There was a table with two electric candles on it and a note. Admittedly, electric candles were a bit outside of the romantic mood but not burning the hide out down did qualify as caring to me.

"I'm sorry about last week. Dinner and I will be here at 7PM. There is a present for you in the bedroom. With love, Dave."

Holy Shit! Love? Fuck! I really wanted to panic, but tried to hold onto the fact that he hadn't actually said the three magic words in the perfect order. He hadn't said "I love you." And sorry? What in the fuck was he sorry for? I stood there filled with indecision until a word other then love or sorry finally made its way into my brain. Present? I re-read the note. There it was again. Present!

I raced to the bedroom and found a beautiful black dress laid out on the bed. Not an old woman dress, nothing sophisticated. Young. Youthful. Cute. Sexy. Chic. I had absolutely no fucking idea what 'chic' meant but I was pretty damn sure this was it. I checked the tag.

7!? He'd bought a fucking size 7?! I mean, sure I had muscles, but I was still thin. Not so much from dieting as from the constant working out. Still, it was really gorgeous and it might hang well. I decided to try it on anyway. Maybe it would still look OK on me, and seriously, he was a guy. What the fuck did he know about girls and sizes?

I slid off my pants and pulled my shirt over my head. As I went to put them in the hamper, I noticed my bra and panties in the mirror. I mean, they weren't plain cotton, but they were still pretty much basic everyday underwear. I slid them off too and opened my dresser drawer. I considered my favorite purple lingerie, but then chose white silk and lace. I still wasn't sure what 'sorry' meant, but if Dave got to see them, they'd pick up all of the color from the lights and make me look amazing. I chose a nearly pure lace bra that more held my boobs on a shelf then covered them and panties that you could barely tell were there. The thought of his reaction actually made me feel a bit damp. Feeling particularly girly, I even spritzed a bit of perfume between my breasts and with a giggle, onto the wispy front of my panties. The perfume was a new one that I'd tried recently and had more of a musky scent than the little girl scents I used to choose. As I started to get a little warmer, the smell kind of filled the room.

I slid the dress on and with a bit of chagrin, had to admit it was a perfect fit. After a brief flash of annoyance, I remembered that the fancier fashion stuff was sized as if you were supposed to be a twig. Since I was not a twig and was indeed properly girl shaped, I guess I'd have to accept that size is just a number. I finished up with a simple hairdo (I don't really know how to do anything fancy) and light makeup. Then, feeling naughty, I hid a few of the things I'd picked up that afternoon around the bedroom.

A hesitant knock on the door announced his arrival. I opened the door and through he came, dressed in a nice shirt, slacks, heck, even a tie. The son of a bitch was so nervous that his hands were shaking. He put down some bags on the kitchen counter and proceeded to make small talk while he unpacked dinner. I stammered and stuttered my way through the conversation while he laid out dinner and even opened a glass of wine. I couldn't figure out exactly what was going on here. Finally finding something to focus on, I asked him where he'd gotten the wine. He said it was from his house and was something that his mom and dad used to like. Suddenly, it was like the entire elven forest of butterflies from The Hobbit suddenly started flying around in my belly. Which as far as I'm concerned was the only good part about that movie. Based on the book, my ass!

All of his preparations done, he turned toward me. "Hey, we kind of did this backward last week."

My mouth was dry. "Umm, Dave? I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything from the back…" Mentally, I had to admit that it didn't sound like a bad idea though.

He coughed. "That's not what I meant. We just did things, umm, out of order? Let's go with that. We should have gotten to know each other better before we, umm…"

"Fucked?" I said, trying to avoid dissolving into giggles. He turned bright red. "Dave, we've known each other for years. I don't see how you buying me dinner would have changed what we did."

He looked away and I knew I'd said something wrong. "Look, I'm sorry I took advantage of you. I wanted to make it up to you, do things right…"

Bemusedly, I interrupted him. "I think you did things, well not things… You did ME, pretty damn well last time."

He stammered on. "I'm so sorry I… I mean, I did? I mean… What?"

"Dave? I had fun last week." Christ. Were all guy's egos so fucking fragile or was Dave just being a pussy?

"But we went so fast, I mean, your first time should have been special. And I should have been more gentle when I…"

"Dave?" I said, with an edge in my voice. "Shut the fuck up or you're going to ruin tonight. You took care of me. You made it amazing and special. You let me set the pace and I'm completely happy with how fast we went. And you were perfectly gentle. The only one that wasn't gentle was me. I pulled you in like that, remember? And well, even with that, it was still wonderful."

"But, you were being so distant on the phone and…"

I interrupted him with a kiss and a smile. "Dumb ass." I said. "I told you to shut up. I guess I'll have to shut you up." I kissed him again and kept going until he relaxed and kissed me back. Breathless I broke away. "I'm hungry. Let's eat and then we'll figure all this out, OK?" He started to speak and then, smiling at his joke, nodded like he was a mime.

We sat down and enjoyed the food. I don't really remember what it was. Just being around him made me hungry for other things. And that kiss had my nipples already poking into the lace of my bra. We finished eating and cleaned up. I thought about acting coy. Maybe seeing if he wanted to dance or something. But I didn't know much about slow dancing and, honestly, we both knew where this evening was going. Or, at least I did.

I pulled him away from the counter and pulled him close to me. I began raining kisses across his lips, his neck, even his finger tips. He was somewhat hesitant, like he wasn't sure what I wanted. I decided being subtle wasn't working so I guided his hand onto my breast while I continued to kiss him. Still not a lot of reaction. Shit! Guys can be so fucking clueless. So I grabbed his dick through is pants and started to rub it. Yep, that fixed it. After a groan, he wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my ass. His fingers slid temptingly between my thighs as he lifted me up and began to kiss me properly. It even pulled my pussy lips open a bit and I could feel how wet I was getting. I could have cheered. I whispered in his ear. "Congratulations. You've stopped being a pussy so I guess you'll just have to enjoy mine."

He almost dropped me, but this time it was because of the shudder of desire that I actually felt go through him instead of the shock that I'd asked him for sex. His hands got stronger and pulled me against him. Not so little Dave was as hard as a tent pole and pushing against me. A grin split my face so wide that he actually stopped kissing me for a minute to look at it. My grin went wicked as I demanded that he put me down. I turned away from him and began to walk towards the bedroom. I gave him a few moments to feel doubt as to my intentions before I reached behind me and unzipped my dress. It slid to my feet with only a rustle of silk. I stopped and reached behind me. He'd caught up with me and I grasped his arms and wrapped them around me, putting his hands on my breasts. A slight groan told me all I needed to know.

"How does that feel Dave?" I said huskily. "Do you feel my nipples through the lace?" How hard they are? Touch them. Pinch them." He followed every instruction. "The lace is nice, but you want more, don't you?" At his non-articulate response, I thanked god that the bra I'd chosen had a front clasp and popped it open. Removing his hands for a minute, I let the bra fall and put his hands back onto my breasts, now bare. My nipples almost hurt they were so hard, and when he squeezed first my breasts and then pinched a nipple, I almost last my balance. Steadying myself, I grabbed one hand and guided it between my legs. "How does this feel Dave? Warm? Damp?" More sounds that didn't exactly resemble speech but definitely indicated affirmative. Then he finally took some initiative and pushing my panties down my hips, slid a finger in me. It just glided inside. I didn't even know I could get that wet. Now I was the one doing the moaning and the failing to produce intelligible speech.

He was still holding me from behind and hadn't been able to properly see me. I turned around and kissed him again, rubbing my hand at his cock and then pulling at his zipper. My hand slipped inside and roughly pushed his underwear out of the way until I could grab his dick. It was warm and smooth. The tip was leaking a bit. I squeezed it gently, then cupped his balls. "You have too many clothes on. Fix that." I let him go and continued to walk into the bedroom. "But bring your tie, OK?" A flurry of clothing sounds filled me ears and before I'd gone half a dozen steps, a very naked Dave picked me up and after tearing the comforter out of the way, tossed me onto the bed. We rolled around a bit, kissing and touching everything we could reach. Finally, I pulled the tie that he'd obediently brought with him out of his hands and wrapped it around his head. I tied a quick knot and he couldn't see a thing anymore. I pushed him onto his back as he felt around, desperate to touch me. Before he knew it, first one and then two scissory click announced that his hands had been cuffed above his head.

This pulled him out of the mood for a minute. "Umm, Mindy?" he managed.

"Ssshhh" I said, quietly in his ear. "You trust me, right?" At his emphatic nod, I was tempted to find out if he really trusted me by just leaving the room and seeing how long it took him to panic. But no, I wanted that dick. I began kissing up and down his body. I tried to keep them as random as I could but his lips, nipples, and the head of his cock got more than their fair share. Finally, I gripped his shaft and began pumping my hand up and down while I licked all around the head. The squirming was intense and the power of doing this too him almost made me head spin. Then, I pulled the head of his dick into my mouth and began to suck.

"Ahh! Mindy… Umm, Mindy, if you keep doing that I'm going to…" I reached up and pinched his lips together, then sucked hard, pumping him in and out of my mouth. He managed to stay quiet until his came, shooting hot jets into my mouth. A cry of 'YES" had escaped his lips just about the same time as he came. I just swallowed it all and then gently tongued him while he calmed down. If anyone asked me what sexy was, I'd have to describe this night to them.

My pussy ached to be touched, to be filled. I reached a hand down and began rubbing myself while I gave him a few minutes to recover. I guess he felt my arm motion. "Mindy? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Touching myself." I cooed at him. I swirled my finger inside me then put it at his lips. His tongue strained to lick my finder clean. I did this a few more times. "Can you taste how hot I am, Dave?" I asked. "How wet? How ready?" He moaned. "Do you wish you could see me touching myself?" I asked. The groan changed to a whimper. "Do you want to hear me cum?"

"Please!" He begged after a few moments of trying to speak. I leaned up against him, pushing one of my breasts against his side. I started rubbing myself in earnest and was just as turned on by Dave listening as by what I was doing. I kept him up to date. "One finger inside me… " My breathing was getting heavier. Two fingers. Fuck! It feels so good. Don't you wish you could feel it? I'm so wet. I thrashed around a bit and got my other hand on my clit. I rubbed circles and pushed my fingers inside. "I'm finger fucking myself and rubbing my clit now." This wonderful squishing noise started as I pushed my fingers in and out. "Do you hear that?" He wasn't talking anymore but his formerly flaccid cock was standing at strict attention and seemed to twitch with each little squelching noise. I got more frantic, and wasn't sure if I could get to orgasm. It was so close but I couldn't quite reach it. Then, after a deep breath, Dave whispered to me. "Cum for me, love!"

I don't know if it was the word 'love' or just him encouraging me, but I followed his instructions and came. Hard. After twitching and thrashing around, and a few nice aftershocks, I pulled myself together. I wanted some dick now. I got the outside of my pussy nice and slick and then climbed onto one of his legs. I began to stroke his cock again. I slid my pussy along his leg and let him feel the scratch of my hair as well as how hot and wet I was. No way was I shaving, ever. Trimming, sure, but I wasn't a baby and I certainly I wasn't going to look or feel like one. Thank goodness Dave agreed with me when we talked about it later. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and climbed on top of him. I hovered above him and after a minute of rubbing the head of his cock against my clit, I guided him into me.

Oh my god that felt better than a condom.

"Mindy? What about…" I could hear the mix of panic and desire in his voice.

"Relax. I got the shot and neither one of us is fucking anyone else. So just enjoy. I know I am." He gave in and began thrusting up into me as I bounced on his dick. In what felt like forever and no time at all, I came, echoing that same 'Yes' squeezed his dick for all I was worth. Breathless, I collapsed onto him.

"Please!" He said, straining at the cuffs. I want to touch you, feel you…"

At first, I wasn't even going to consider letting him loose but my legs were rubber and I wanted to feel him come inside me. So I reached up and unsnapped the cuffs. I'd lie back and pull him on top of me. Maybe I'd show him how much I could flex my legs so that he could really get inside. But he had other ideas. As soon as the second one was loose he grabbed onto me and flipped me onto my stomach. I didn't even have time to realize what had happened until I felt his dick poking me from behind. Just as he pushed into me, I said "No!" We both froze. Then I realized that he'd thrust into my pussy and not my ass. "Never mind!" I said. "Keep going!"

"But…" He said, hesitating.

"No buts. And I mean that literally. No Butt! Not in the butt! But this is wonderful. Keep going!" I kind of futilely flailed my heels at him until he laughed a little and started back up. He'd gone a little soft when we stopped, which oddly made me happy because it meant that the idea of doing something I didn't like turned him off. It didn't take long for him to get back to performance hardness though. Somehow, I'd never thought of doing it like this. It was so primal, so possessive…. But I'd automatically associated it with anal. I guess I still had a lot to learn.

He was gripping my hips and digging in his fingers. I loved it. I thrashed around and knocked him off balance a little. When he tried to right himself, his hand smacked my ass good. I jumped. This time I didn't give him time to panic at having possibly done something wrong by immediately shouting "Do that again!"

He hesitantly started spanking me but picked up speed and effort as I started to moan. I had no fucking clue why I liked this, but I did and I wasn't going to be ashamed. He slowed his fucking a bit to spank me better and I kicked my heels at him again. "Both!" I shouted at him. "Spanking and fucking!" I actually felt his dick twitch when I said it and he started pounding back in. But he didn't have much left in him and after his rhythm broke for a stroke or two, he pushed in as hard as he could and with one more sharp 'smack', he came. So did I but I felt every spurt of cum shoot inside of me even though I was spasming myself. We collapsed.

"What was that you said back when I was touching myself?" I asked.

"Cum for me?" He replied.

"Right after that." I said.

He pondered for a moment. Then he said hesitantly "Umm… Love?" He seemed braced for me to flip out.

"Yeah, that. Did you mean it?" I hesitated. "I mean, really mean it?" And not because of what we were doing?"

After a moment of thought, he replied. "Yes. I really meant it. And I'll say it properly. I lo.."

I stopped him with a laugh. "No! You can feel it all you want, but you're not saying it while your dick is still in me."

He started to pull out and I giggled. "Nice try. Stay! That feels too good. I want to feel you shrink. It kind of tickles." After a few minutes, he finally kind of slid out and then we snuggled together properly, my head pillowed on his shoulder. I got serious again. "Say it to me later. Take the time to create another special moment like tonight, and then tell me." I was surprised that my eyes were a little wet with tears. Well, what the fuck. Now all of me was wet.

"But Min…" he tried.

"Don't worry." I said. "What you want to say? Well, me too, all right?" I hugged him tight.

"Mindy…" he tried again.

"Sshhhh!" I said. "We have plenty of time. You haven't even seen my catholic schoolgirl outfit yet!"

He just started laughing and I joined him, my laughter mixed a little with tears of joy.


	3. More than Sex

Sex was an adventure, but it wasn't everything. And, I was kind of hoping that we were at the part of the adventure where things have to go badly just so that they can be really good at the end. We'd tried to have sex three times since the night of the blindfold. And all three of them had sucked. And not in the good way….

The first time, I started the evening off by trying to show him how flexible I was. I'd stripped slowly and gotten so turned on by the look of hunger in his eyes while he watched. I started bending and moving, trying to be all sinuous and sexy. Then I walked up to him, unbuttoned his pants, pulled out his cock, and asked him if he was ready. His inability to speak told me that he was. So, I dropped down into the splits and pulled him into my mouth.

OK. That was the plan. The floor was kind of slippery and I still had my stockings on. At first, my legs slowly slid apart. I was in control. Then one foot slipped and I plummeted the rest of the way into the splits. Instead of pulling Dave's dick into my mouth, I pretty much rolled onto my side and whimpered. I mean, it wasn't really a Hit Girl kind of thing to do, but, seriously, that really fucking hurt. After that, Dave got me some ice and we cuddled some, but the mood was basically ruined.

The second time, we'd been talking on the phone a lot, done a bit of sexting, and then about 15 minutes before he arrived, my period started. Dave was a little taken aback when I told him but then said that he didn't mind. I just told him 'yuck' and to fuck off. Well, not before he found my heating pad. The cramps were kicking in pretty damn quick.

Then last night everything seemed perfect. Girly problems done. Muscles stretched and ready. I'd really been missing his touch (and the orgasms it brought) and I was ready to go. But things just went wrong. I couldn't quite cum when he was touching and licking me. I mean, it just sat right out of reach and fucking taunted me. I reached for it so hard but just couldn't get there. Finally, I told him to stop and he went on this whole 'male bruised ego' thing about not being able to make me cum. I mean, I didn't get the orgasm; if anyone was supposed to be upset it was me. He kept apologizing and asking me what he'd done wrong, as if I had the slightest clue why things hadn't worked. Finally, I decided to blow him to shut him up. It left me feeling vaguely dirty. I mean it wasn't like before when I'd delighted in his every movement and groan. I just wanted him to cum so I could stop. He must have picked up my mood because he pulled my head out of his lap after a few minutes. We just sat together and sighed for a while. We didn't talk. Finally, he got up to leave. At the door, I looked into his eyes and saw so many unsaid words that I had to look away. And when he kissed me goodbye, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him. He texted but didn't call the next day.

What the hell was wrong with me? I wanted to ask another girl about it, but, really, I don't have that many friends. I went online but after six attempts at finding a non-skeezy chat room, I gave up. Dave called late that night. I didn't have the heart to answer the phone so he had to leave a voicemail. All he said in it was that we needed to talk and that he was coming over tomorrow. I just stared at the phone and then dropped it to bounce on the couch. It was over. He just hadn't pulled the trigger yet.

I was pissed. And I didn't know who or what I was mad at. I was furious that something so wonderful could just go to shit. I didn't know if he was an asshole or if I was a cold heartless bitch. I didn't know why I couldn't reach orgasm the other night or why even the thought of sex no longer excited me. I went to bed and stared at the darkness.

The next morning, I made cookies. Snickerdoodles. Why, you ask? Because I fucking love them and I had a feeling I was going to need something to make me feel better. Plus, I like the name. Snickerdoodle. It's fun to say. And it's difficult to say and cry at the same time.

Dave showed up around 1 PM. I let him in, handed him the plate of cookies and the milk that I'd gotten ready for him, and guided him to the table. Only three cookies were on his plate. The rest of them were mine.

We sat and stared at one another. I stole a cookie off of his plate and ate it. We sat some more. He drank some milk.

"Fuck it." I said. "No one is fucking dumping me, OK? I mean, we weren't exactly going out, but still… We're just going to agree that this didn't work and move on."

He blinked. "What?" he said, clearly confused.

"That's what this is about, right? It's over. Let's just be adults and admit it." I sighed and wished he would leave so I could go get the rest of the cookies.

His expression moved to incredulous. "I'm not admitting shit. Stop trying to put words in my mouth."

"Fine. Just say things they way you want to say them and then get the fuck out." I took the other two cookies off of his plate and started eating one of them. Assholes don't get cookies. Cinnamon and sugar goodness helped to keep me from tearing up.

"I wanted to apologize about the other night. I'm sorry that I just left. It was a really shitty thing to do." He looked sincere, which made me feel even worse.

"Yeah, well, what else was there to do? It saved me kicking you out." I couldn't look at him.

"You were that mad?" he asked.

I interrupted. "Mad? I wasn't mad. I'd have kicked your ass if I was mad. I… I wouldn't have really kicked you out. I just didn't know what to do."

Then out of nowhere, he said. "Look, can we go for a walk?"

"What?" I stared at him.

"A walk." He said. Then he went on. "Outside. Get some air?"

"Sure." I said, trying to figure out what the game was. "I'll just get my coat."

So, we went outside and we walked. After a little while of us just walking next to each other, he reached out and grabbed my hand. I let him, and once he had a hold of me, I didn't want him to let go. We didn't talk. A little while longer, and he pulled his hand out of mine. My heart spasmed in panic but then I realized he was doing it so that he could put his arm around me instead. I let him; I figured I'd take whatever I could get at this point. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Then, he stopped and pulled me in front of him. I stared at his eyes; they were full of unknown words again. I tried to turn away but he lightly grabbed my chin and held it so that I looked at him. .

"I love you." He said. Three little magic words and, somehow, the world was different. He stroked my cheek. My mouth went dry. I can't believe the cliché thing that I said next.

"You do?" My voice waved a bit and I tried to swallow. He nodded. I smiled. "Good." I replied. We went back to walking, but now we'd stop to kiss every once in a while. The little knot of worry inside of me let go a little bit with every kiss.

I steered us back toward the safe house. We walked up the stairs, down the hallway, and then went inside. He seemed unsure of what to do. "I need you. Please." I said, and pulled him into the bedroom.

We undressed quietly and climbed into bed. I thought about spooning with him, but I didn't want to get stuck in comfort land. So, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed into him, chest to chest. The pressure on my breasts as he pulled me in for a kiss was overwhelming. My nipples hardened as they rubbed against him. But, really, I just focused on the kiss. It was very slow, and very deliberate. Very balanced. We were kissing each other; there was no fighting back and forth for dominance. I felt like I was slowly filling up with sunshine. Limb by limb, muscle by muscle, my body just came alive. And each time that I thought I was full, I discovered a new capacity, a new emptiness that the sunshine was waiting to fill. I finally broke the kiss and stared into those wonderful eyes that I'd been trying to avoid. "I love you too." I said, and then got to watch the joy spread across his face. "And I want you . Now. Please?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, so gently that if I'd actually had any doubts, this would have dispelled them.

I nodded, and we went back to kissing. We were kissing each other's necks now, not frantically, but with a definite need. His hands moved up and down me, tweaking my nipples, stroking my side, gripping my ass and pulling it against his cock. His very hard, poky cock that was even leaking a bit as it rubbed against my pubic hair. He started to kiss down my body, obviously planning on putting his amazing tongue to work between my legs. But I didn't want that. I grabbed his head.

"No. Not that." He tried to speak but I didn't give him a chance. "Not right now. I want this." I said, and slipped my hand between us grab onto his dick. "Inside me. " One more look into my eyes convinced him not to ask any more questions. Well, that or my thumb rubbing the precum over the head of his cock. Regardless of why, he moved into position and started to push inside of me. I wasn't all that wet yet, so each push only made it in a little bit farther. He was the perfect mix of gentle and determination. With each thrust, I opened up more and my pussy got ready for him. I felt every ridge, every bump. I swear I could even feel the vein along the top of his dick pulsing in time with his heartbeat. When our pubic hair finally met, I whispered into his ear. "Now, I want you to go, and I want you to push as hard and deep as you can. I don't want you to worry about making me cum. I don't want you to worry about lasting long enough. I want you to let go. I don't want you to think about anything other than the fact that you're inside me. Because that's all that I will be thinking about. OK?"

He nodded and pulling out slightly, he pounded back in, deep, hard. My legs were pushed wider by his thrust. "Yes!" I said. "Just like that! Fuck me!" Stoke by deliberate stroke, he filled me. I cried out and pulled him deeper, grabbing his ass and pulling him in as if my life depended on it. Faster and faster it built, pure need overwhelming us both. Finally, he pushed home and shuddered. He pulsed and came. He collapsed onto me and I delighted in his weight. I felt his frantic heart beat and every trembling breath.

"Did you cum?" He asked.

Oh man, not this shit again. "No. But that was amazing, so shut the fuck up about it. I don't have to cum every time. As long as we're together, it's wonderful." Being taken like that had satisfied me in a completely different way than an orgasm did. Instead of losing myself in that build of sensations that orgasms brought, I had lost myself in being together. It wasn't better than an orgasm, but it was wonderful all by itself.

He tried to pull out of me but I stopped him. I didn't want this to stop. I didn't want to lose this connection. So he relaxed against me and I kept moving some below him, squeezing to feel him better inside. He didn't shrink. I pushed against him some more. Nope, he definitely was not shrinking. I got an idea. "Roll over" I said, pushing my body against him so he wouldn't have any doubt as to what I wanted.

We rolled together and soon I was sitting atop him, his cock still filling me nicely. I looked down at him. "I don't know if this will work, but, whatever happens happens. I won't be sad or disappointed, so you don't get to be either." I started to move up and down, pausing to grind my clit into his body between strokes. It felt amazing, pushing against parts of me that he'd never touched before. I didn't figure that it would last for very long since he'd just cum so hard, but I didn't worry about that. I just enjoyed every moment. And amazingly, he stayed hard. Looking me in the eyes, he slid his hands up to cup my breasts, my nipples between his fingers. I grabbed his hands and pressed them into me, reaching that perfect amount of pressure, the point right before it became pain. I started to move a bit faster and he looked into my eyes. "Do to me what I did to you." He said.

"Do what?" I replied

"Let go. Feel. Don't worry about details. Push me as hard and deep as you can inside of you. Or, as you said, fuck me."

I closed my eyes and started to ride him, rocking forward and back, scraping against him. He lightly ran his finger nails up and down my sides and thighs as I moved against him. A different, slower, deeper pressure began to build within me. Being in control, being on top like this… Oh shit, I don't know how to describe it except to say that I loved it. I kept going; each time that I moved up, there was this deliciously naughty squelchy kind of noise and each time that I slammed down onto him there was this satisfying smack sound. Instead of being embarrassed, I just reveled in it.

That deep pressure began to build more and more. Need and want mixed together as I pushed him harder and faster inside of me. Then, I lost my balance a little and his dick hit a new place inside of me. It was like liquid gold. "Yes!" I cried out. "Yes yes yes…" I pounded down on it three more times and then couldn't handle it any more. I let go. At the same moment that I orgasmed, every bit of stress, every bit of worry, every feeling of inadequacy, every belief that I might not be good enough – all of it came loose at once and I think I screamed. Every muscle just locked for what seemed like forever, then they all let go and once and I collapsed onto Dave.

And then I wept without shame. I seem to do this a lot. The emotional release was beyond anything I'd ever experienced and the only outlet that it could find was tears. Dave held me and stroked my hair, trying to sooth me. He was worried until I managed to explain through the sobs that I was OK, that I loved him, that I was just overwhelmed, that they were happy tears. Then he relaxed and went back to soothing me.

A brief worry fought its way through my tears. "Umm – did you, like, cum, when I…."

"No." He smiled.

"Do you want me to…" I stopped because I was at a loss. I tried imaging what on earth I would be able to do at this point to get him off. My muscles were shot. I was a wreck.

The bastard actually laughed at me. "No. I don't want you to do a thing. 'I' don't have to come every time either. But that was the most amazing and sexiest thing I've ever seen. Thank you for sharing it with me. I love you." He grinned like an idiot at me.

I looked at him with every bit of innocence that I could find. Then I dug deep inside myself for strength, and replied "I love you too" right before my pillow hit him square in the face.

"Ow." He said, muffled by the pillow.

"Now go be useful and go get the snickerdoodles." I ordered.

"Only if I get some too." He replied, still amused despite my feathered attack.

I looked him up and down as he climbed out of bed. "You can have four."

He left the room and then I heard his voice from the kitchen. "Only four? You made like 3 dozen cookies."

I shouted back. "You've earned four so far. I'm sure if you want more, you'll find ways to earn them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Ed… It wasn't dead…. Many, many thanks to JSchmidt3 - Without her help, this story would have just stayed dead...

Comfort

I was getting a little sick of Dave. Actually, I was sick of him being 'sick'. He'd been hit by a nasty cold bug about a week ago and today was the first day that he hadn't been a complete whiny pussy. He'd just gone on and on. "Can you bring me some soup?" "Don't steal all my blankets" "Please stop throwing knives at me…" Bitch, bitch, bitch… He just wouldn't shut up.

I signed and looked over at Dave, wrapped up in a blanket that I hadn't managed to steal on the couch. He'd really been sick and I hadn't been the best friend to him, let alone the best girlfriend. Maybe if I'd just broken down and taken care of him from the start it wouldn't have been so bad. But once I'd started telling him to shut the fuck up about feeling like shit and otherwise refused to be nice, it was hard to reverse course. If I was honest with myself, it wasn't actually his being sick that bothered me. It was that weakness of any kind scared me, be it weakness of body, mind, or health. It reminded me that my time on this Earth wasn't infinite. I wouldn't be remembered forever like the comic book heroes or movie stars that I identified with so strongly. As much as I pretended otherwise when I was out on the streets, I was mortal. I could die, in fact, I would die, eventually anyway. And if I didn't die right away and maybe something bad happened that didn't kill me, maybe I'd end up needing Dave to take care of me. An injury, I mean. It's not like I'd ever get pregnant or anything….

Stop fucking laughing...

I looked over at Dave again any my heart finally melted. This was my man. My guy. If we were really going to be partners forever, then we'd have to be able to depend on each other, in sickness or health. Just like those wedding vow things but I'm way too young to get engaged.

Seriously, stop laughing before I find something dangling off of you and rip it off….

Anyway, now that I had decided to take care of him, I decided to get a little bit creative about it. It had been a long time since we had really had any fun together and I was starting to miss it. Time to get that particular itch scratched. Dave seemed to be getting stronger so he didn't need any nursing care at this point. Maybe there really was some potential for mischief. An amazing thought flew into my head just then and I smiled. It was a Cheshire Cat about to eat Tweety Bird kind of grin, if you don't mind a mixed metaphor. I glanced over to see that Dave had fallen asleep again. I had the opportunity. I had the time. It was time to get to work.

Dave returned to wakefulness slowly. Without opening his eyes, he took a deep breath. I smiled to see that he could finally breathe again. Some of the things I had planned weren't going to work if he couldn't breathe. I shh'd him and gently pulled at the sleeve of his robe. Just as I hoped, he obligingly pulled his arm out of it. I repeated the process with his other arm and he continued to cooperate. He seemed content to just keep his eyes closed until I bumped the container of water that I'd set down on the coffee table. The sound of it sloshing must have cut through his drowsiness. His eyes flew open at that point and I was a little disappointed at the level of fear that I saw in his eyes. "Didn't he trust me?" I wondered. Then I caught a glimpse of one of the holes in the wall from the knives I'd thrown at him yesterday and remembered that sometimes he had good reasons not to.

"Relax." I said. "The doctor is going to take very, very good care of you."

His eyes widened as they focused on the white outfit I'd managed to cobble together. I had a short white skirt without any panties underneath, not that he knew about the panty part yet. Up top, I had the thinnest white shirt that I owned buttoned about a third of the way up. He could clearly see my nipples through the fabric. I'd even drawn a red cross on the pocket of the shirt with a marker. Even though I wanted to be a doctor in this little game, I'd folded some thin white cardstock into something resembling a nurse's hat. It helped to set the mood.

"You mean nurse?" he asked, glancing toward the pan of steaming water I had set down on the coffee table "Nurses are the ones who give sponge baths…" he said noticing the large soft sponge that I had resting in the water.

"Shut up. This is going to be fun but I'm not being a nurse, got it? Just a doctor who's not afraid to get her hands dirty. Got it?" I said, glaring at him. Fucking hell, I'd known that the hat was going to come back to haunt me.

Dave nodded, apparently just happy that I wasn't going to throw something at him. "Got it, Doctor Hit-Girl." He replied, noticing that the nipple opposite the red crossed one was slightly obscured by a homemade nametag. "I'm feeling really, really bad. I'm desperately in need of your attention. In fact, some parts of me are feeling really stiff…" he said suggestively.

I interrupted him quickly. "I'll do the diagnosing, thank you very much. Only one of us is the doctor." I replied. This was my idea, damn it, and I was going to be the one in control. "Let's start by getting you out of these clothes so I can properly examine you." I gently pulled him out of all the clothing that he had left. That left him lying on the couch completely nude. This was kind of different. I'd seen him naked quite a few times but this was the first time I really had the time to examine him. Literally, I thought, glancing down at my doctor outfit. It was a wonderful opportunity to slowly go over every inch and every single muscle. He was shivering slightly, although I wasn't sure whether it was the cold or excitement. Probably a little bit of both. "But before we examine you, let's see about cleaning you up a bit."

I picked up the sponge, squeezed out the excess water, and started running it over his chest. He closed his eyes and just let me rub the soft and only slightly soapy water across his torso. This part was actually for both of us. I figured he'd enjoy the sensations of the warm water and I'd get to enjoy a Dave who wasn't all sweaty and nasty from being sick. Running the sponge over him was strangely exciting. It was definitely more of an experience than I had expected. It gave me more of an opportunity to check out his body, especially the muscles that he'd started to develop from the more intense training that he'd started focusing on now. Previously flimsy arms from when we first met now showed the defined form of someone who had trained to fight, not just to look good. I ran my fingers of my other hand along after the sponge, tracing over the peaks and valleys. The muscles in his legs were light taut cords ready to spring into action. His abs were the most changed from when he'd started though. He really did have that washboard thing going on. And his cock… Oh my goodness was it standing at attention ready to make both of us feel good. I started to get a little bit wet as I realized that this man was all mine. And we were going to take good care of each other tonight.

Finally, I dried him off and started to examine him in earnest. I'd rigged up a fake stethoscope too so I really hammed it up. "Okay, breathe slow and easy." I told him. As soon as he started to comply, I slipped my hand down and wrapped it around his dick. His breathing immediately quickened. "Calm down sir." I said teasingly. "I can't complete your examination if you can't keep yourself under control." Dave tried to relax but he wasn't all that successful. After a bit more of playing around with examining him, I knelt down in front of him. "As best I can tell, the only problem seems to be your penis. It seems to be extremely hard." I reached my hand down and swiped my thumb along the tip of it. A bit of precum coated my finger and I grinned. "In fact, it might even be ready to explode. I think we need to do something about that immediately. Before any harm is done. What I proscribe is a nice long, slow blow job. Now, I'm a doctor and while I know you might have a problem with that…" I was trying hard not to giggle at him frantically shaking his head 'no' reactions. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to override any objections. So I'm going to fill that prescription for you. Now."

I lowered my head onto his dick and started gently licking the head. Small slow licks. I just let my tongue flick up and down. He groaned and lay back some. Eventually I began to play my tongue up and down his entire length. I gently massaged his balls while I ran kisses up and down his cock. Then, when I knew that he was going to go crazy from all these light feather touches, I took the head of his cock into my mouth.

Dave shifted some as if he was trying to make sure he wouldn't fall off of the couch. But I held his hips in position and kept bobbing up and down. This was a little bit different than the other blowjobs I'd given him. I wasn't exactly trying to get the most amazing reactions out of him. It wasn't about power. It was about making him feel good – as good as I possibly could. And I was doing it because I loved him and that's what you do for people you love. You take care of them.

Dave's hands writhed in the air as I continued to suck him deeper into my mouth. I was still massaging his balls and jacking the base of his cock. I know he wanted to put his hands on me. To touch me. Control me. But I'd previously told him that he was NEVER allowed to touch my head when I was blowing him and I admired the self-control that he was showing. He was being good. But right now was all about him and I wanted him to control the pace this time. I wanted him to guide me so that I got just the right speed and pressure. I didn't want to be one stroke off when he started to cum or otherwise get things slightly wrong. So I did something I'd never even considered before. I reached out my hands and grabbed his. Then I guided them to the sides of my head. I held them in place a moment to make sure he knew it was okay. Then after a little squeeze (and a deep breath for courage) I let go of them.

Normally, I think Dave would have still objected at this point. But I'd really gotten him worked up and I don't think there was a lot of blood left up in his brain to make any rational decisions. It was all down in his dick. I felt his fingers tighten on my head and then he began to set the pace. He didn't try to thrust deeper into my mouth and I was thankful for that. But he did change the angle and pressure as he began to get closer to orgasm. He was just going like a machine at the moment and I have no idea why it was so fucking sexy to know that each thrust was getting him closer and closer to orgasm. As his breathing grew ragged, I knew he was getting ready to cum and I realized that while I might just be able to spit it out after, he was definitely going to cum in my mouth. I mean, if I'd pulled away, he still would have stopped. He wasn't forcing meHe was my Dave and he loved me. But it would have ruined the mood and I had no interest in that happening. So I increased how hard I was sucking on him and was rewarded when he groaned and then kind of yelled. Cum pulsed into my mouth and I just went ahead and swallowed it without focusing on it. I did my best to keep him going as long as possible and milked him of every single drop. In fact, I kept going until he gently pushed me away.

"Does the patient feel better?" I asked him.

"The. Patient. Feels. Amazing." Said Dave, having to pause between each word.

"Excellent." I said. "Now that the patient is doing better, it's time for him to pay his bill."

Dave looked up at me, confused. "Umm…"

I blushed and realized that I hadn't quite said that right. I didn't want money, I mean, this wasn't a hooker fantasy and I'm not sure if I'm every interested in that one. I work with them a little to closely. So I quickly clarified what I meant. "I have something wet and aching that I need you to take care of." I pulled up my short little skirt to show him my pussy. Glancing down when I did it, I noticed how excited I'd become. The wetness I'd been feeling inside had made its way outside to my labia. They were even opening up a little bit. "To pay your bill, you need to suck this little pussy until I can't take it anymore. Are you ready to settle up?"

Dave shocked me. Instead of answering, he just grabbed onto my hips and pulled me on top of him. And then he guided my hips up his body until I was sitting on top of his head. On top of his mouth actually. I'd never even considered him eating me out this way. It was very different to be sitting up instead of lying back on the mattress. He shoved his tongue hard inside of me and began to explore every single inch of my pussy. He never stopped moving. Just when I'd get used to him teasing the opening to my vagina with a hard thrusting tongue, he'd switch to lapping up and down my opening. Every time he got to the top, he'd pause to give my clit a quick little suck. When he finished doing that, he found some other way to lick me that I can't even put into words. I was beyond wet and starting to go crazy. Even though he was constantly moving around and normally that would mean I couldn't, my body kept getting closer and closer to orgasm. Then his hand reached up and he started thrusting first one and then two fingers into my pussy. I wasn't sure how he was even doing it. I mean, I couldn't figure out how he'd gotten his wrist to bend that way. But his probing fingers freed up his tongue to concentrate first on my labia and finally on my clit. He began to suck on it in the same rhythm as his fingers pushed in and out of me. And then he curved his fingers and pressed inside me. It felt like it was just behind where my clit was. It only took a few strokes by his strong fingers there before I started to cum.

I screamed. He had almost screamed when he came but for me, it wasn't almost. I pushed my crotch down onto his head as hard I could. I pressed against his hand. I rode him like he was a bucking bronco and didn't worry one little bit if he could breathe down there. The orgasm finally slowed and I started to climb off of him. But before I could, he grabbed onto my ass cheeks and pulled me even harder down onto his face. He just wasn't stopping. I was getting closer to hitting orgasm again but needed something to tip me over the falls. My hands had been moving everywhere but when they landed on my see through shirt, I realized I was wearing too many clothes. I ripped the shirt open and then pulled it off. The fabric pulled against my breasts as I got it off and it awoke a different sort of hunger inside of me. Remembering how good it had felt when Dave had played with them before. I felt distinctly naughty touching myself like this, especially in front of Dave. It even gave me some ideas on what to do with him another time. But focusing back on the present, I teased my nipples with a feather touch. Then took my hand and shoved it down toward my pussy. Dave let up for a second as I dipped inside to grab a bit of my own wetness and then I started swirling that around my nipples. That felt even naughtier, especially when I thought about when Dave licking them and tasting my pussy on them. He obviously liked it at the source and I couldn't imagine him not liking it up there too. I even stuck one finger in my own mouth and tasted myself. It tasted like… sex. I can't think of any other words that fit. Then I went back to playing with my breasts and as soon as I got right to the edge of that orgasm again, I pinched them. Rather hard.

That sent me right into orgasm land again. It felt amazing but somehow a little empty. Not bad, orgasms are never bad. It just made me want Dave's cock buried deep inside my sweet little cunt the next time I came. I wanted to feel him inside when I contracted around him. Dave seemed to be getting tired but he was still kneading my ass like it was bread dough. I looked over my shoulder and found that his dick had recovered from my little blowjob. It was hard as can be and kind of waving back and forth as we thrashed along. Dave dug his fingers into my ass again and his little obsession with that part of me gave me an idea for the last treat of the evening. I pulled off of his head, spun myself around 180 degrees, moved down to his waist, and sheathed his dick right inside of my pussy. I was so wet that it slid in without any hesitation. Then I began to ride him like the stallion that he was.

In case you hadn't figured it out, my little spin on the way down to Dave's dick meant that as I rode him, my back was toward his head instead of my front. I quickly realized that this was indeed a marvelous idea on my part. For one thing, his dick was hitting all kinds of places inside of me that it usually couldn't reach. Call it the angle or whatever, it felt fucking amazing. Or like amazing fucking. Or both. The other benefit of this position was the view it gave Dave. He could watch his dick sliding in and out of me. I made sure to lift up a lot and bend forward so he could also see my wet little pussy wrapped around him. It was incredibly intimate. I reached back and grabbed onto his hands. Then I pulled them onto my butt and he again figured out what he was supposed to do. He massaged me, sometimes trailing his hands up as far as my waist, sometimes dropping them down and kind of pulling me open. When he did that, I know he could see even more of my pussy sliding on his cock as well as my presumably cute little asshole. I didn't actually know if it was cute and I had zero plans to ever find out. I'm just going to assume it's cute. But Dave seemed to enjoy the view and I really enjoyed him looking. It was like I was getting to say 'Yes, this is for you. All of me. Every single inch. Touch it. Look at it. Own me like I got to own you when I gave you that sponge bath.

Dave's dick wasn't quite hitting me where I wanted it to. So I spun 180 degrees again, this time while his cock was still in me. That almost ruined things because the unexpected pleasure it caused him almost made him cum. But I got settled again and kept going up and down. I leaned forward and let him lick my nipples. I caught his eyes and could tell that he could taste my pussy on them. So I reached down a finger, rubbed it about in my wetness and spread it across my nipples again. Dave again licked them clean. He looked at me expectantly as I again moved my fingers down onto the front of my slick little pussy. But this time when I pulled them up, I slowly slid them into my mouth. One finger at a time. And sucked my sticky fingers clean.

That was it for Dave. Suddenly he was thrusting and moments later I felt little baby batter bombs exploding against my cervix. His eyes starting up at me with my fingers still in my mouth were so filled with hunger and desire that I started cumming as well. He thrust and thrust. As he started to slow, I could feel drops of him, drops of us really, dripping out of me onto his pelvis. I collapsed forward and began kissing his lips with a passion I hadn't know that I possessed. I also realized that not wanting to take care of him when he had been sick had just been stupid. In life and in bed, it was important to take care of each other. After all, he was mine. I was his. And only as a team did that dynamic work. Actually, I figured those things out later. Because I was so tired from fucking that soon my passionate kisses turned to gentle kisses turned to lazy caresses turned into sleep. The last thing that I thought about before exhaustion claimed me was wondering if I'd end up catching his cold. And if I did, he better bring me soup and he better not steal the fucking blankets. If he did, I might have to nick him with one of my knives. But only a little nick because I loved him too much for more.

Well, unless he did something really atrocious like let us run out of pink marshmallows. As I've said before, a girl has got to have her standards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet and Wild
> 
> Dedicated to Jschmidt3 for, well, absolutely everything. Without her, this series may never have continued.

"Great job! Here's a tip for getting the work done so fast. Now get the fuck out!" I almost shouted at the guy in my excitement.

The plumber just laughed as he pocketed the thick wad of bills that I'd given him. "You're my favorite customer." He chimed out as he headed down the stairs. He always said that. When I asked him why once, he said it was because he never had to send me bill after bill or remind me to pay up, which is what he has to do with most of his customers. Personally, I suspected it was because I paid in cash and he didn't have to pay taxes on the income if he didn't want to. And while yes, that would be a crime, it wasn't the type of crime that I gave a shit about as long as my toilet worked and I could indeed take that shit when necessary.

TMI? Thought girls didn't have to go? If so, you're kind of fucking stupid.

Anyway, it wasn't the toilet that he's been working on. You see, I'd gotten tired of the boring single person shower that the safe house had. So, over the last week, he'd ripped out my existing shower and replaced it with a large walk in one. One with lots of jets, built in shelves to hold shampoo and shit, and an instant hot water heater to make sure that I could take as long a shower as I wanted to. Sometimes bruises really needed that shower massager… and sometimes other parts of me wanted the shower massager for completely different reasons…

I'd also had the plumber put in a whirlpool tub that I'd been eying for a very long time. A big one. Sometime sore muscles needed to be soaked. Not quite hot tub sized or anything, but big enough that Dave would really be able to stretch out in it… Plus enough room that I could stretch out on Dave. And that was really the reason for all of this work. We'd had some cold patrols lately where we'd taken showers to warm up when we had finally gotten home. And whenever I saw Dave in the shower, well, it didn't take any damn water to get me wet. I liked to just kind of hover in the doorway, peeking in, while he soaped up those muscles. I'd even done it a few times before we'd started fucking. Not that I'd ever admit it to him.

Speaking of Dave, he didn't know anything about this little renovation. He'd gone to Seattle Comic Con with Marty and, at my suggestion, had stayed a few extra days to explore Seattle. I'd said I wasn't interested this time, claiming that if wasn't the NY Comic Con or San Diego one, it wasn't worth going. That was complete bullshit of course, all Comic Cons are worth going to unless they're someplace like Pittsburgh, Kansas. And yes, there is a Pittsburgh in Kansas. Marty had pretty much jumped at the chance to have a free vacation and I hadn't even had to throw any hints at him that what I really wanted was Dave out of town long enough to upgrade our personal waterworks. Surprises are the spike of life and it had been a while since I'd pulled off a decent one.

I'd supposedly sent Dave with my IPad to take pictures of cosplay and shit…. Really it had been so that I could track his ass when he was coming back. I'd hurried the plumber out of the apartment once I'd seen that Dave was only about twenty minutes away because I needed to get seriously naked before Dave got home and money was the only thing I was willing to tip the plumber with. Dave had keys so I locked the front door behind that happy plumber and started to shed my clothes with wild abandon. It wasn't the work of more of more than two minutes before I was prancing across the apartment in my birthday suit. I got to the bathroom, started filling the tub, added some scented bath stuff and a bit of soap, and then dimmed the lights.

Yes. I have dimmable lights in my new bathroom. Colored ones too. Look, it's my bathroom and I'll have what I want in there. If you want to judge me, then go buy a fucking gavel.

I darted over to the bedroom and grabbed something I'd forgotten from my bedside table. A quick iPad check showed that Dave was only a few minutes away. I turned off the water, climbed in, and started to slip that little thing I'd grabbed from the bedroom in between my pussy lips. It was a waterproof vibrator and it didn't take long before my lips were gaping open and I was able to slide it all the way inside me. I set it to a gentle buzz and started to relax into it while I waited to hear Dave arrive.

The vibrator felt so good that I'd almost forgotten that he was coming when I finally heard the locks on the front door release.

"Mindy, I'm home. The Con was a blast. You really should have come but I got you some neat stuff." Dave called form the front door. I heard it shut behind him and luckily also heard it lock. Thank god. I wasn't going through my plans for the rest of the evening with the fucking front door unlocked and if I'd had to send him back to fix it, it would have damped the mood.

Hah. Dampened. As if anything in this bathroom could get any damper. And 'I should have come?" - well, I'd be cumming soon enough. And so would he.

"I'm in here." I shouted. "And I have a surprise."

Dave walked into the bathroom. "Holy shit, Mindy. This place looks great! I can't believe what you've done with it." He said as he looked around. Then his eyes landed on little old naked me sitting in the tub. He quickly turned around to leave. "Sorry! The door was open and I…"

"I asked you to come in, dumbass." I said, laughing. "And we've fucked enough times that I think it's okay if you see me naked in the bathtub." I kept sliding the vibrator in and out of my pussy to keep myself nice and 'wet' for the next part of my plan. Dave couldn't see it beneath the water and I just kept grinning at his reaction. In a cute demure way, I then asked 'Want to wash my back?" Dave came over picked up a bath poof. He added a bit of body wash to it and, hands trembling, started to wash the top of my back. I watched his eyes with glee as they took the small part of my body that he could see. The water was just the right depth that my nipples would peak out of the water and bubbles for a moment only to disappear back down when I moved slightly. And speaking of bubbles, there were enough that even though he tried to peer through that water like Superman would through Lois Lane's bra and panties, he still couldn't see what my hands were doing to my pussy.

I took a few minutes to enjoy his strong hands on me and then finally sighed sadly at him. "I asked you to wash my back. Not my neck and shoulders." He looked at me with a deep breath of desire and then plunged his arm down into the water with the poof. He washed my back that way for a minute before I sighed theatrically again. "That won't work either. All the soap comes off the scrubby thing." I said. "But I've got an idea. I moved around in the tub and got my knees underneath me. "I'll sit up some and then you can wash me proper." It took him a moment to pull his eyes off of my now exposed breasts. My nipples had hardened into little pebbles in the cold and I actually saw him lick his lips before he tore his gaze away and went to wash my back again. As he scrubbed, I put my hands down in front of me and slowly started to raise up my butt. Every inch gave him access to more of my back. Finally, I balanced on one hand, reached the other around behind me and moved my ass the rest of the way out of the water.

Dave froze when he saw the purple vibrator that was still inside of my pussy, kind of sticking out toward him to say his. I took advantage of his shock by moving my hand back the rest of the way and wrapping my fingers around the end of the vibrator. I started to slowly ease it out of me and then back in. His eyes didn't just track the movement. His entire head moved. After a few strokes, I looked up at him sternly. "You stopped washing." I said. With a start, he moved his hand with the poof blindly toward my back. He actually smacked it against the tub for a moment before he couldn't stop watching that purple buzzing dildo sliding in and out of my snatch. Then his questing hand found my back and started feebly washing it again.

He paused for a moment, moving his eyes off of my ass and toward my face. "Should I take off my clothes or ?" he asked. I nodded and he quickly stripped. I admired his hard body and harder cock as he shucked his clothes even faster than I had earlier. Then he moved close and attempted to climb into the tub.

I shook my head 'No' at hi. "Just keep washing…. And watching…" I said. And then I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on that buzzing bar that was filling up my cunt. I began to piston it in faster and harder. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel his watching every movement, watching it slide slowly out with my pussy lips clinging to it, looking inside me when I pulled it all the way out for a moment and let him see how open I was, how pink I was inside,' and then he got to watch it slide back in. First slowly and then faster, I fucked myself silly on that purple rod. The fact that he was watching but not allowed to touch drove me even crazier. I could hear his ragged breathing and I began to wonder if he was going to just cum – shooting that sperm all over me, without out my having even touched his cock yet. And then the sensations from the vibration took over and I began to cum. As the orgasm began to face, I felt Dave lift me out of the tub. The vibrator slipped out of me and landed in the water with a tiny splash but I don't think either one of us noticed. I was warm putty in his hands and I liked it. We kissed passionately for a few minutes and then I broke away from him slightly. Not too far though that I couldn't keep sliding my hand on his cock. "I'm to try the shower." I said and led him inside the glass walled shower by pulling on his dick. I stopped him, turned on the water and got it just right, and gently pushed him under it. I grabbed some shower gel from one of those handy shelves and started to soap up his body. First his arms, trying to wrap my hands all the way around his strong muscles and failing because they were too big for my hands to encircle. Then I soaped his chest, playing with his pecs and even briefly with his nipples. Then I knelt down and started to wash his legs. I moved up the strong thigh and calf muscles, kneading in my fingers and admiring how firm he was. Then I moved between his legs. "Time to clean this." I said, looking at his cock. "But I don't think I'll use soap.."

With that I engulfed him in my mouth. And I got ready to give him the blowjob of his life while pleasantly warm water rained down from above. However, I'd miscalculated exactly how far I could push Dave into Desire land. I hadn't sucked up and down his dick more than three times before he pulled me off of his dick and then pulled me to my feet. He roughly turned me away from him, pushed me against the shower wall, and then in one hard thrust, sheathed his cock in my achingly empty pussy.

I came. Just immediately. And lost track of time for a little while. When I came to, he was gripping my hips and thrusting hard inside of me. His mind was gone. All he knew was that he was going to fuck me right into that shower wall. I lay my head against the cool tile and used that contact point to keep my wits about me. Then he kept fucking me and I went back to orgasming. His breathing got faster and then he was just pushing as deep as he could go and coming. Little spurts of cum filled my pussy and even with all the water, I could feel the cum start to squish out of me around his cock. Then he slowed. Then he stopped. He slipped out of me and turned me around. There was a haunted look in his eyes like he wasn't sure if he'd lost control too much, if he'd gone too far. I just gave him the biggest smile that I could to make sure he knew that I'd wanted, that I'd craved, that I'd downright needed every single thrust that he'd done as he fucked me in that shower. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. His knees started trembling as some of the adrenaline from what he'd done started to wear away. I reached over, shut off the shower, and pulled him back over to the tub. I more or less pushed him in. I busied myself for a moment turning on the jets and getting the water back up the right temperature. Then I climbed in with him, laying my back against his chest and pulling his arms around me. We floated there for a while, enjoying the jets pulsing around us and lost in our love for each other. Then I was poked in the arm by something and noticed it was the purple vibrator which I'd forgotten in the water earlier. I pushed it out of the way and then Dave grabbed it with one strong arm which he then wrapped back around my chest. We went back to floating then and I'd almost fallen asleep when something bumped me again. But this time it was between my legs and it was vibrating. Before I could open my eyes, Dave had neatly slid the vibrator back inside of my pussy. I stretched my neck around to kiss him and then just hung onto his strong arms while he pushed me into another orgasm.


	6. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'd call this porn but it does have a plot. And its Mindy learning about another facet of sexuality to there is a point to it all beyond raw sex. Plus, you all (and myself, obviously) seem to be enjoying this story. So, the ride continues. Dedicated to Jschmidt3 for, well, absolutely everything. Without her, this series may never have continued. And extra thanks to her for also for providing a little bit of visual inspiration.

Panties….

I'd just finished explaining my new training plan to Dave when he just exploded.

"You want me to do what?" Dave asked incredulously.

"I want you to tell me what color my panties are." I said patiently. "Every day for ten days. While I'm out and about in the city. The number of times you are right will determine your score."

"And how in the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Dave pushed. "Pull your skirt up in public or something?"

"No!" I squeaked. "If you try that, I'll smack you. HARD." I said. "Here's the thing. You suck at hiding. Or being inconspicuous. Even when you aren't wearing the large green condom that is your super suit. Sometimes you need to spy on the criminals and you're terrible at it. But I figured that if you could tail me around and manage to figure out what color panties I was wearing each day, then you would have learned the benefits of not being seen."

I had to giggle for a moment as the Monty Python sketch ran though my head. It's fucking hilarious. Seriously. Go look it up on YouTube or something. I'll wait.

I said to go watch the fucking video, so go do it. Now! And laugh, damn it.

Are you back? Good.

"It's going to be impossible to sneak up on you." Dave went on. "You'll be watching out for me. Why don't I just do this to some other woman?"

My eyes went frosty. "Because that would be fucking creepy. You have my permission to upskirt me, okay? That makes it fine. In fact, I'm kind of excited by the idea of you doing it. But you do not have their permission. And if I ever find out you've put this training to some non-Mindy panty based use, then you'll get to figure out how in the fuck those eunuchs in Game of Thrones manage to piss without their dicks. Got it?" He nodded warily and I went on. "Good then. Ten days, ten pairs. I don't expect you to get all of them so I've a system of rewards. If you get three, I'll make dinner. Five and I'll clean the living room. And if you get seven, then I'll clean the bathroom. But any prize you miss, you'll have to do." I grinned at him. There was no way he was going to get more than two and since it was technically already my turn to clean the safe house, I was looking forward to getting out of it."

"What if I get all ten?" he asked.

I laughed. "You're not going to get all ten."

"But what if I do?" he insisted.

"If you get all ten, I'll do anything you fucking want." I said, feeling generous because I'd never have to pay up. But then my eyes narrowed as I considered the benefits to this final prize. "But that also means that if you fail, you have to do anything that I want. Think carefully, dipshit. Are you willing to raise the stakes like that?"

Dave looked at me, obviously weighing the risk. He knew that missing just one pair would allow me to torture the living fuck out of him for a few days. Not seriously torture of course. But I'd make him do all the dirty work, run up the stairs of The Empire State Building, and a few other things like that. "No holds barred? Whatever I can come up with I can do to win?" he asked.

"You can do anything you can think of." I said. "You're still going to fail and I'm going to own your ass."

"I'll take the risk then." He said.

"It's your funeral, dumb shit."

The next day I put in a regular pair of my favorite purple panties and a very short skirt. If I even bent over a little bit, he'd get enough of a peek to identify them without having to get between my legs or anything. I wanted to give him a chance so as to build up his hopes only to smash them back down later. It would be more fun that way. I spent the required few hours carefully walking over sewer grates, climbing fire escapes and stairs. I even went up the glass elevator in the mall. It actually turned me on a bit that someone other than Dave might see them. Maybe brighten some guy's day or some shit like that. But try as I might, I didn't see Dave once. Resigned to having to find even easier ways for him to spot my panties, I trudged on home.

When I got there, Dave was sitting the couch playing Call of Duty. And losing which oddly pissed me off even more. I just stared at him disgusted. "Look Dave, I know this isn't going to be easy but I thought you'd at least try to…"

The fucker cut me off in the middle of my sentence. "Purple lace."

"What?" I said, incredulously.

"You're wearing purple lace. And so transparent that I can see that little sprig of pubic hair through the front. Now hand them over." He said, not even looking up from his game.

Figuring that either it was a lucky guess (they were my favorite pair) or that he might have seen them when I dropped my keys before I left, I obligingly reached under my skirt, tugged them off, and threw them at him. "I made it easy today, numb nuts. Tomorrow it's game on."

"Sounds good." he said and went right back to losing his game.

Bastard.

Over the next week, I made it progressively harder for him to catch a glimpse of my panties. I started with longer skirts but that didn't help one fucking bit. Each day I came home and had to peel off yet another pair while staring at his shit eating grin. He was having a blast. In fact, he'd even started pinning them to the fucking wall so I could see how close I was getting to losing this suck ass bet. Soon, it was guaranteed that I would be making dinner. I started to think that maybe the bright colors were helping him so I tried dark navy blue next figuring that it would be too dark for him to see clearly and that he would think they were black. Then I'd get out of the final consequence. But I have no no fucking luck and try as I might, I couldn't even catch him following me. He had no problem identifying them the moment I came back through the door and they quickly joined the selection on the wall which just hung there and taunted me. I was starting to panic as I got closer to cleaning first the apartment and then the bathroom, I tried wearing panties that were so small that he'd have needed to look up my skirt with a flashlight and a rifle scope to see them. Plus I made them match my skirt in the hopes that they would blend in. He still identified every pair. Part of me wanted to get mad at all of this but when I took a deep breath, I had to admit two things to myself. First of all, I wanted him to outsmart me. That was the entire fucking purpose of this test. And second… Well, I was really starting to get off on the idea of him seeing me so intimately every day. The feeling was somewhat sess on anyone else seeing me that way but there was a certain thrill that as long as I was seen on my terms, it was still fun. I had to be in control. But Dave was my man so with him, all bets were off. We were having a lot of fun with this so I didn't mind him seeing every single inch of me in the slightest. Still, the thought of having to do whatever Dave asked at the end was needling at me so I still didn't want him to get all ten. Cleaning the bathroom wasn't such a big deal, it was actually my turn. But I didn't trust him not to come up with something truly evil for me to do if he got the grand prize. So, I started playing dirty.

On day eight, I took an old thong and cut off the top part of it. It was basically just a band of elastic around my waist. I paired it with a regular pair of low rise panties but made sure that when I left the apartment, he easily saw the elastic of the former thong showing above my skirt in the back. It was really raining out and I hoped he'd get lazy and not bother following me since he already thought he knew what I had on. But I came home that afternoon to be greeted by 'lilac low rise.. only two more and I own your ass!' crowed out to me by an exuberant Dave. I grudgingly dug them out from under a skirt so voluminous that a nun would have found her habit obscene by comparison and handed them over. Then, grumbling, I went into the bedroom to come up with a new plan for the next day.

I walked out the next morning wearing overalls.

Seriously, I was wearing fucking overalls. Take a minute and imagine that. I'll wait. Oh, shit, it's not that funny, is it? Fuck. It is. Damn it, I'd cut something off of you for laughing so hard but I'll admit it's just as funny as you think it is.

I looked absolutely absurd in them but I was not losing cock sucking bet. When I came out of the bedroom in them, I stared him in the eye, daring him to object or claim I was cheating or even just to fucking laugh at me. You know, like you did a minute ago. But he just shrugged his shoulders and I headed out to the required two hour walk to give him an opportunity to, fuck it, I don't know… Learn how to see through shit like Superman maybe? This one had to be fucking impossible. Feeling over confidant, I even gave him an extra fifteen minutes before I headed back to the safe house. But once again, I came home to find that Dave had figured it out.

"Black thong" he said. "That's nine. Do you want to call this off now or are you still up for number ten?"

I took a deep breath and thought about it. He was giving me an out and I was really tempted to take it. We could call it a draw and I wouldn't have to officially lose. But there had been one other thought that had been growing inside of me over the last week. What in the fuck would he make me do if I lost? I knew it wouldn't be like the crap I'd do to him. In fact, whatever that pervy little brain of his came up with might actually be fun. Still, it wasn't in my nature to completely give in so I decided to make one last proper try to keep my panties secret. If I won, fine. If he won, well, maybe fun. I thought about it all night and came up with a sure fire, no way in hell it could fail, perfect plan. With it solidly in mind, I headed out the door that next morning without a backwards glance.

That last day felt even naughtier than any of my other attempts because I couldn't decide if I wanted to win or if I wanted to lose. And the entire time my cautious side warred with my wild side. I found myself giving little glimpses down below just in case Dave might be there to see me and then snatched my legs back shut before the cold wind could blow past my pussy too much. I was so turned on at the very possibility that I might be seen that was absolutely soaked. I was actually surprised I wasn't making some sort of squishy noise when I walked. I felt every little draft of air on my hot little crack because the final perfect plan to beat Dave had been to go commando. No panties, no way to guess. Underneath a floaty kind of skirt that could have been whipped around my head by the weakest of windstorms, I was bare as when I was born.

Breathless, I went back to the safe house and walked quietly inside inside. At that point, I didn't care if I'd won or lost. I just wanted to go into the bedroom and fingerfuck myself to orgasm.

Dave sat on the couch quietly. There wasn't any music playing and the TV didn't have a movie or a game blasting on it for once. "Can you handle losing?" he asked cautiously. I nodded at him, breathless because I could tell that his cock was hard inside of his pants and that whatever my forfeit would be for losing, I'd at least get a good fucking. Hungrily, he looked at me and said "Today you aren't wearing any panties. You lose."

I just stood there, waiting for his next move. He stood up and led me into the bedroom. As we went past my panty wall of shame, he tugged the pair of purple lace ones off the wall. They were the ones from the very first day. When we got to the bed, he handed them to me and said 'I've been waiting this whole time to see these on you again. Take everything else off and put those on. Now." He was more commanding that Dave had ever been in the bedroom before. And while normally I liked being in control, I knew that tonight it was going to be even more fun to let go and surrender myself to him. So I did what he said, slowly dragging over each stitch and then doing lots of unnessary bending and flexing while putting on those purple panties. When I bent over all the way with my ass toward him, I'm sure he noticed my juices glistening on my open little slit from behind.

He had me sit down on the bed and stripped off his own clothing before he climbed on the bed next to me. "I love seeing you in panties. Especially those. Seeing your sweet little pussy pushing against lace or satin or cotton. Seeing the wet spot that forms in your crotch when you're really turned on. Tell me. Did you like being watched by me?" he asked. I nodded hungrily. "Did you like knowing that I'd see you every single day?" I nodded again. He grinned. "Good. Then what I'm going to do is to sit here and watch you for a while. I want to see you touch yourself. But only where I say you can. Start with your breasts…. Your nipples…"

The effect of only being able to touch what Dave gave me permission to touch was huge. Wordlessly I did as he had instructed. I skimmed my hands along the sides of my breasts and then cupped them. I squeezed them gently, rolling them in my hands. I showed them to Dave, squeezing a nipple so that he could see it crinkle up and harden in my finger. I wanted him to see. I wanted him to touch. Then my desire got too strong and I started to slide a hand toward my pussy.

Dave shook his head 'no'. "Not yet" he said. "Not until I give you permission."

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I moved my hands back up to my breasts and began to play with them even more. I wanted he to ache to touch them, to break down and just grab me. Dave leaned close and just watched, not missing a single shiver of my skin or the beginnings of a soft little moan. I was getting wetter and wetter and was almost squirming with the need to touch my pussy when he spoke again.

"You can touch more. But just the outside of the panties for now." He said. "Not inside. No touching your clit. And above all, you are not allowed to cum."

I groaned but obeyed. I slid my fingers down to my crotch and teased myself by playing with the lace that surrounded my pussy. I was indeed soaked and, if I hadn't been wearing those purple lace panties, I figured that there would be an actual puddle under my pussy by now. I ran my fingers down and up my slit against the lacy fabric. Then, daringly, I pushed the gusset of my panties inside of me as far as I could and then edged it to the side to show him how wet I was. But I didn't try to touch my pussy with my fingertips. I didn't have permission yet and there was no way I was going to fuck with the rules of this little game. It was too much fun. I grinned in triumph when Dave gave in some to his own desire and reached out a hand to tug my panties to the side. My slick little pussy was revealed for all to see. I pushed myself toward his touch a little bit but he just pulled his hand away before I could get anything going. Completely exposed now, I ran my fingertips along my labia and between my inner and outer folds. I dared him to touch me again with my eyes. I got myself wetter and wetter. And while I did it, I watched Dave's eyes. Desire grew in them and it made me get even hornier. Soon I wanted to cum desperately and I then wanted him to fuck me into oblivion. I wanted himself to just let go and lose himself in me. But he was making me wait and it was delicious. As I slowly tortured myself, Dave lowered himself down between my legs to watch more closely. I could feel his eyes and his breath on my skin and so I used two fingers to stretch myself open to his gaze and give him a better view. They kind of slipped loose when I did that so I started to insert my fingers inside to better open myself up when Dave shook his head again.

"Not until I give you permission." He said. "Keep running your finders around your opening. I want to see your fingers clench when you want more." He slid his hand down and started absently stroking his cock. When he did that, my pussy clenched. I could have sworn I heard it make a little squish noise. And I almost cried out. I didn't want his hand on his cock. I wanted my hand. Or my mouth. Or my pussy. I wanted to touch him and I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to move past this agony to ecstacy. But he'd won the bet and still hadn't given me permission to touch any more of myself so I continued to play with the opening to my vagina, showing Dave as much of me as I could in the hopes that he would just give in and fuck me. After what seemed like forever, he finally nodded a yes. "Your fingers can go inside now. And then can open you up. Show me everything."

I plunged my fingers into my pussy immediately and then stretched them wide so he could see the pink middle. The stretch of the panties against one leg made what I was showing him somehow naughtier. I saw his eyes move back and forth and I knew he felt the same way. I felt his hot breath on my wet pussy and it felt just like the wind had when I'd been out on the street without any panties earlier. No longer concerned with being modest, I shoved two fingers into my pussy and then three, angling them up to hit my g spot. My other hand held those panties completely out of the way and I could feel the soaked fabric pull at the crack between my ass cheeks. Then I rubbed my pussy harder and harder, making sure he could see my slit stretch and open under his gaze. And while I did it, I stared into Dave's face and used my eyes to dare him to crawl up and fuck me. It was time and I needed him so bad. But he still just sat there so I rubbed harder. My breathing was getting ragged but I couldn't cum without touching my clit and I didn't have permission to cum yet either. "Please." I begged, shocked at the tone in my voice. "Now? Can I touch my clit? Please…." He nodded and I quickly used one hand to frantically rub my clit while the other one shoved itself deep inside me. My fingers pumped in and out while I moved my entire pussy around, trying to get more sensations. I pressed hard against my center while rubbing my clit in frantic circles. All the while I was doing it, Dave was just staring deep inside of me. I was getting really close to cumming but still didn't have permission and I wanted to scream for that release. I kept myself on the edge and begged again. "Please let me cum. Please. I want to so bad."

Dave pulled himself so his face was only a couple of inches from my pussy. "You can cum for me now, my purple angel. Cum and let me watch. Let me see your muscles tense and release in your orgasm."

Finally released from restraint, it didn't take me more than a few more rubs to explode. I'd been on the edge of cumming for so long that I just had to jump over the cliff. When the orgasm took me, I squeezed my legs together frantically while the orgasm pulsed through my body. Suddenly bashful at his eyes staring at my spasming pussy, I covered it with my hand and tried to roll away from him. He reached out and held my leg firmly and then gently moved my hand away from my box so he see every twitch. I gave in and just let my legs fall open wantonly. Let him see. Let him stare. I was his and he was mine. Finally the orgasm slowed and my muscles relaxed. Dave reached out to touch me again. They moved up my wet opening first and brushed against it before moving to the side and pulling the crotch of my panties back over my pussy. No! It couldn't be over. I could have cried out, I wanted him so much. In fact, I might have just grabbed him and forced him to fuck me except that his other hand moved between my legs and then hands gripped the soaked lace cloth firmly. Then with a quick rip, Dave had opened a hold right where my pussy opened up. He could see my hole right through the hole in my panties. Then he crawled up me and with one thrust, buried himself in my pussy, pushing through the torn opening in my panties and forcing a bit of the fabric inside me with his dick. I immediately came again because of how wonderful and slutty it made me feel. He was fucking me right through my panties. Then he proceeded to fuck my solidly, first on top of me, then pulling me up and bending me over. He again made certain to push his cock through the ripped hold in my panty crotch before it went into my pussy. Again I could feel the scratchy lace rubbing against my labia as he pushed in and rammed me first slowly, and then frantically. I could tell he was starting to lose control and started whispering in his ear about how he was fucking me right through his and my favorite pair of purple panties. His thrusts got harder but more erratic as he fought to retain control of himself but slowly lost it. Finally with a shout, he buried himself in me one last time and came. Cum shot into my pussy and flowed around cock as he pushed inside a few more times before the feelings were too much and he slowed. As we collapsed onto the bed, I could feel his cum trickling out of me and somehow getting those drenched panties even dirtier. After a few minutes and with orgasmic aftershocks still pulsing through me, he pulled out of me and then with a wink then slipped those panties off of my legs to clutch them tightly.

"Mine." He said possessively and I knew that he meant both me and my destroyed underwear.

"Yours." I said, slipping into his arms and letting myself finally relax. A little while later, I started to get curious on how in the fuck he had won the bet. "By the way, I never even saw you following me once. But you always knew what I had on. How in the fuck did you figure out what panties I was wearing every single day?"

"You promise not to be mad?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't care what in the fuck you did. I promise not to be mad. That experience was worth absolutely anything."

"You said no rules and I really wanted to win the bet, so I hid a camera in the bedroom. I watched you get ready each day. That's how I knew what panties you'd chosen."

The knowledge that he'd been watching me so intimately for over a week made my exhausted pussy contract. I was still surprised that I liked being watched. "Did you do anything while you were watching? Anything extra?" I hinted. I knew what he must have been doing but I wanted him to say it.

He sounded bashful. "I might have masturbated a few times… Sorry, the temptation…"

"A few?" I asked knowingly.

"Every day. I did it every day. I even looked at the panties you'd worn the day before. The ones that were still damp from your hot pussy. And I came like mad. Is that okay?" he asked.

"It was very okay. In fact, I'd be insulted if you hadn't had to make yourself cum." I grinned at him. "I don't know why but I really liked you watching me this week. Go ahead and leave the camera in place. I'll make sure that from time to time, you get a really good show… but this time when I do it, you don't get to cum until I give permission. You have to wait for me to give you release. And you have to let me watch you cum."


End file.
